


8:31 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Glowering, Reverend Amos Howell viewed Supergirl cuddling one of her stuffed animals.





	8:31 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Glowering, Reverend Amos Howell viewed Supergirl cuddling one of her stuffed animals instead of helping with farm tasks.

THE END


End file.
